Automaton
|artist = |year = 2017 |dg = |mode = Solo |nogm = 3 |pc = to to |gc = to to |lc = Fuchsia |pictos = 156 |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BVapTABA9Fg/?taken-by=cain_celine |perf = Kenj'y Keass |mc = Cyan}} "Automaton" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a humanoid robot with a helmet-like head. He is primarily yellow with a black face and torso. While yellow, his body flashes pink. He changes to a black base color, where he flashes pink, blue and green. Background The background is primarily composed of turquoise computer hardware. The dancer's platform is a pointed, circular turquoise gear. The hardware flashes as the dancer spirals inward. It then spirals into some neon-lit squares, which are doors that open to the dancer's figure spinning. He then gets into a dark room with blue square and circle-shaped vents, which he spirals in to. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Spin your right forearm out to the right in a punching motion. Gold Move 3: 'Put both your arms out at a 90 degree angle.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mn1MYbuv9Zs Automaton_GoldMove.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 AutomatonGM.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 ''in-game Automaton_Gold_Move_3.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia * Automaton is the second song by Jamiroquai in the series. ** The number of games between the two songs is seven, tying with Daddy Cool and Rasputin for the new record for longest game gap and beating the previous tied record holders (Wham! and Santa Clones). * The squares in the background are recycled from Cool for the Summer. * In the E3 announcement video, the pictogram have their default colours and the background is more greenish than black. * Automaton is the first solo routine where the pictograms have black arrows. In previous games, when the glove color was black (such as Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) and Rock N Roll), the pictograms' arrows were a different color. * During the first few pictograms of the routine, the dancer's glove is missing. This is the third time that this has happened, after Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) ''and ''Burn. * The following mistakes are present in the lyrics: ** "'''Am I love?" is misinterpreted as "In my love". ** "Where they've given me" is misinterpreted as "When they've given me". ** "I steal the moon on silver nights" is misinterpreted as "I steal the moon on summer nights". ** "And cry for freedom" is misinterpreted as "In claws of freedom". ** "And tilt my head towards the sun" is misinterpreted as "And turn my head towards the sun". ** "Feel like a man who fell to Earth"/"But this is not where I belong" is misinterpreted as "Feel like a man who said to us"/"That this is not where I belong". * "Junkie" is censored. * The routine cuts out before the line "You know I need something I can hold onto" near the end. Gallery Game Files IMG_1244.jpg|''Automaton'' AutomatonTemporaryAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2018 In-Game Screenshots IMG_1255.jpg|''Automation'' on the menu Others Automaton-Jamiroquai_Widescreen_293243.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website AUTOMATON 300598.jpg|Promo gameplay Automaton.jpg|Pictogram default colorhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55VPB9qnhW8 animation (60).gif|Beta background and pictogram color IMG 6756.jpg|Teaser 34d64b52417055.599ef693b4110.jpg|Concept art Automaton background showreel.png|Background 1 Automaton background 2 showreel.png|Background 2 c-img__worldcup--left_300149.png 20. AUTOMATON_300598.jpg|Gameplay Videos Official Music Video Jamiroquai - Automaton Teasers Automaton by Jamiroquai - Official Track Gameplay AUTOMATON – JAMIROQUAI JUST DANCE 2018 Gameplays AUTOMATON by JAMIROQUAI Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation es:Automaton Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Jamiroquai Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Clean versions Category:Shortened Songs Category:Kenj'y Keass